Recognition systems monitor or describe a functional status of a user and learn patterns of activity based on observations. Typical recognition systems may use special sensors in the environment to interact with sensors attached to the user. For example, typical recognition systems rely on: cameras or video recorders for motion tracking, radio-frequency identification (RFID) for identification and tracking, Bluetooth technology for exchanging information over short distances, sensors attached to the body of the user for tracking, and so forth. However, these devices are not part of a normal routine in the environment of the user's daily life. Rather, the devices are intrusive and require attaching to the user's body. An option for recognition systems is to use global positioning system (GPS) sensors.
However, GPS sensors may not provide reliable location and time information. For example, a computing device may use a GPS tracking unit to identify a location or to track movement of a user when the user is close to a GPS sensor. The location or movement, for example, may be recorded via GPS devices or GPS-enable cellular phones. However, there may be a lack of tracking information attributed to a poor or a nonexistent connection to GPS satellites. This poor or nonexistent connection to GPS satellites may be due to the user being inside a building or other structure, due to reflection off the exteriors of large buildings or other objects, due to destructive interference of the signals from towers in urban areas, or due to the type of construction materials used in some buildings. Thus, it is difficult to rely on the GPS sensor alone to track locations of the user.